familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleveland Brown Jr.
Agent Martin Von Sylvester Kumari-Derino III Codename: Cleveland Orenthal Brown Junior 6.0 is a main character on the animated series The Cleveland Show and a cool recurring character on Family Guy. Biography Family Guy Cleveland Junior is the biological and only son of Cleveland and Loretta Brown. He is named after his father. When Cleveland Junior first appeared in the episode Do and Die, he was first depicted as a very hyperactive boy and speaks quickly, with a rather short attention span. What he was then was completely different than what he is now. Junior went absent from the series after Season 4, and didn't re-appear until the pilot episode of The Cleveland Show, "Cleveland Moves In". This is when Cleveland Junior took on his new personality, being a chubby, dumb, and nerdy teenage boy who still acts like a kid. The Cleveland Show After his parents got divorced, Junior lived with his father. In the pilot episode of The Cleveland Show, Loretta got custody of the house and they had to move to Virginia. There, Cleveland was reconciled with his old love interest, Donna, who he married, making Cleveland Junior a part of the Brown-Tubbs family. In the episode Y Tu Junior Tambien, Junior got a girlfriend, named Cecelia Moreno. She was going to be deported, being an illegal immigrant, so Junior married her, legally making her an American citizen. In the episode A Rodent Like This, it was revealed that Junior was a secret undercover agent, whose real name is Agent Martin Von Sylvester Kumari-Derino III. He was sent to kill Tim the Bear, who was an undercover terrorist, named "Tim the Terrorist". The Original Cleveland Jr., from the first 4 seasons of Family Guy was killed by Junior, so that he could take his place. However, this whole thing was ambiguously a dream, had by Rallo Tubbs, so it can't be taken too canonically. In the episode Wide World of Cleveland Show, Junior had his 15th birthday and he had learned enough about Mexican culture from Cecilia, to make him want a Quinceañera. Cleveland did not like the idea of this, but since this was his son, he decided to throw it for him. In the The Cleveland Show finale episode, "Cleveland Moves Out" the Brown-Tubbs family moved out of Stoolbend and back to Quahog again. In the Family Guy episode, He's Bla-ack, the continuity of their move was seen, when The Brown-Tubbs Family was moving back into Cleveland's old house. Back in Family Guy After moving back to Quahog, Junior and Roberta started attending James Woods Regional High School. Junior befriended Chris, Neil, and Jake. He also underwent a lot of bullying when he first started going there, but it was worse there than it was from his old high school. When Roberta realized that her own friends were bullying him, she made them put a stop to it, establishing a "sibling rule" in the school's bully community, making Junior the only deserving kid, immune to bullying. In the episode "Cock Gobbler", Junior tried staying in touch with his girlfriend from The Cleveland Show, Cecelia Moreno. However, due to them having a long-distance relationship, Cecilia had moved on and started dating someone else, meaning that he was single again. At the end of the episode, Junior found love with Meg. In the episode "A Shot in the Dark", Peter accidentally shot Junior, leading his family and other members of the African-American community to see this as an intentional hate crime and an act of racism, although Junior, himself, did not. In the end, Junior gave to Peter, an eerily mixed monologue, that made his reaction to the situation very ambiguous, leaving Peter on edge, wondering whether Junior had forgiven him or was vowing revenge on him. Episode Appearances *Mind the Baby Gap *Love Thy Trophy *A Picture's Worth $1000 *The King is Dead *Da Boom *Peter Griffin: Husband, Father, ... Brother? *Fore Father *Love is in the Air (Cameo) *Neighbor Pains *Growing Penis *Ready, Willing, and Disabled *Schoolhouse of Rock *The Sandloss *A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas *Lethal Weapons *The Cleveland Loretta Quagmire *Brian the Bachelor *The Perfect Castaway (Cameo) *Petarded (Cameo) *8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter (Mentioned) *The Perfect Castaway *Mo' Jobs *Bango Was His Name, Oh! (Mentioned) *The Splendid Source (First Appearance as his The Cleveland Show Self) *Baby, You Knock Me Out (Indirectly Mentioned) *Road to the North Pole (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Life of Brian (Non-Speaking Cameo) *He's Bla-ack! *Death of a Mailman *The White for the Coloreds *Turkey Guys *Hot Pocket-Dial *Wacky Races *The Book of Joe *Junior Sized *Kimi Stupid Love (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Heartbreak Dog (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Dr. C and the Women *Take a Letter *Peter's Sister *The Peanut Butter Kid (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Inside Family Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Simpsons Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Game Guy Advance *A Shot in the Dark *Roasted Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Chris Has Got a Date, Date, Date, Date, Date *Run, Chris, Run *The Boys in the Band *Saturated Fat Guy *Passenger Fatty-Seven *House in Horror Hell *Stand Your Brown *How the Griffin Stole Christmas (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Meaty Petey (Cameo) *The Finer Strings (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Education of Elmer T. Bags *Nanny Goats (Cameo) *Peter in Purgatory (Original Version) *I'll Be the Judge of That *Veteran Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Follow the Money *Don't Be a Dickens at Christmas (Non-Speaking) *An Original Age Old Story *Roasted in an Open Fire *Meg Girls *Genetic Mutilation *The Quagmire Housefire (Cameo) *A Thug's Life *Winter is Dumbing *Brian Come Home for Christmas *Pirate Booby *The Unkindest Cut *Mort Almighty *Student Driver *Married ... With Cancer (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Married ... Without Cancer (Non-Speaking Cameo) *No Giggity, No Doubt (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Brida Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:African-Americans Category:The Cleveland Show Category:Brown Family Category:Fat Characters Category:James Woods Regional High School Category:Teenagers Category:Murderers Category:Nerds Category:Lawful Good Category:Stewie Understanders Category:Atheists Category:Middle Class Citizens Category:Outside Characters Category:Undercover Agents Category:Love Interests Category:Major Characters Category:Ravens Category:Liberals Category:Democrats Category:Generation Z Category:Meg's Boyfriends Category:Revived